


what if it's us (and only us)

by just_here_vibin



Series: star wars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hera is Done With This Shit, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, maybe a little crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_here_vibin/pseuds/just_here_vibin
Summary: A short fic I thought of at about 3am last night! Thanks for reading, please leave kudos or comments, I appreciate it!
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: star wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616470
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	what if it's us (and only us)

The year is 2035.

Star Wars: Rebels has been cleared for a reboot.

I come into Disney Star Wars HQ one day with no warning. The paperwork says I'm the new director of design.

Sabine's armor has 'ke'habe, ke'brisr'* spraypainted on it.

Kanan is wearing a crop top that says 'eat grass smoke fast skate ass' on it in bright purple shiny letters.

Zeb is just Alex Brightman Beetlejuice, suit and all, but a Lasat.

Chopper starts playing the Bee Movie every time something makes him angry. 

All ISB officers are dressed like Guy Fieri. 

Darth Vader is dressed in the outfit the SQUIP wears in the few final scenes of the off-Broadway run of Be More Chill. The wig is on top of his helmet.

Ahsoka and Rex are dressed like White Suburban Dads on a Florida vacation.

The Grand Inquisitor is wearing sparkly booty shorts with "I'm a luxury few can afford" in cursive on the ass.

Alexsandr Kallus is played by John Mulaney. Dressed as Guy Fieri. Mulaney is not given a script.

Members of the Rebel Alliance all wear tie-dyed tshirts and cargo pants.

Thrawn is dressed like a VSCO girl.

Ezra Bridger is played by Tom Holland. Holland, like Mulaney, is not given a script.

Nothing changes about Hera. She's already perfect. 

Life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> * Ke'habe, Ke'brisr: 'be gay, do crime' in Mando'a


End file.
